1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic watch with analogical time display, including at least one hour hand and one minute hand, and optionally at least one movable indicator element, at least one motor to drive the movable elements, as well as an electronic circuit synchronized by a quartz crystal to control the motor, the watch being equipped with a time-setting rod including at least two axial positions.
2. Discussion of Background and Relevant Information
Advancements in micro-electronic timepieces, such as clocks and watches, have permitted the creation of more powerful and complicated timepieces that offer a greater number of functions as compared to watches that were produced in the past. For instance, today's electronic watches may include some or all of the following features: stop-watch functions, chimes, parking meter monitoring, dual time zone display, a calculator, reminder alarm, telephone book and/or dialer, among other features. These features are usually controlled by the use of a plurality of control knobs and a complex liquid crystal display, which can seriously compromise the aesthetics of the watch.